


家族聚会

by AndrelWilliam



Category: James Bond (Movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on Kingsman: The Secret Service, Crossover, Eggsy Unwin is single, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Q is a Holmes, Uncle Harry Hart
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: crossover哈利设定是福尔摩斯三兄弟的叔叔福尔摩斯三兄弟分别是麦考夫、夏洛克和Q





	家族聚会

“艾格西……我希望，能邀请你作为我的男伴参加我家的圣诞派对。”

说出这句话的时候，哈利通常一如既往地风度翩翩。他双眼平稳而温和地注视着艾格西，双唇咬紧，对比艾格西慌张而惊讶的眼神的确足够绅士派头。然而如果此刻是在哈利和艾格西温暖舒适的小房子里而不是眼下这种紧张刺激、枪林弹雨的任务途中，一切会变得正常合理得多。艾格西甚至听到了梅林一声长长的叹息声从眼镜那头传来。

“拜……拜托？！”艾格西握着方向盘打了一个急转弯，才摆脱掉刚刚从后面扔过来的一支手雷。哈利眉头微皱，依然乞求着艾格西的回答。天哪，艾格西硬把那个“F”词憋在喉咙里——只能说，哈利疯了，他们现在甚至在中东、穿着军制迷彩服防弹衣，而哈利却能表现得像个邀请伊丽莎白去家里小坐的达西先生。

“艾格西？我想知道……”哈利回过神的时候抬起手干掉了车窗外面一个狙击手，仅仅用了不到一秒以后就转回头继续紧紧盯着艾格西。

 

老天，艾格西现在大脑一片混乱！梅林的咒骂声从眼镜里如暴风骤雨般轰炸着大脑，哈利的头发乱了，被汗水浸湿之后变得卷卷地趴在头上，艾格西这也是第一次注意到哈利的头发其实带着点自然卷。当然这一切还要在无视掉哈利•哈特奇怪地盯着他的眼神的情况下。好吧，艾格西承认，他一直是如此小心翼翼地暗恋着哈利的。当哈利奇迹般地回到他的身边，再成为亚瑟，甚至与他分享一个房子——他有那么几次差点告白了，然而哈利严肃的面孔都让他望而却步了。然而现在不知道这是不是意味着艾格西能有机会了，他也不想去想。

而哈利似乎还在紧张地等待着他的答复。  
“呃……老天？呃我想是可以的……妈妈估计会带着黛西去我阿姨家……”艾格西语无伦次地说着，这可能是个好机会，可能是个坦白他心意的好机会，但他现在大脑一团混乱、一塌糊涂，他只能先按着哈利的意思走。  
哈利居然长叹一声松了一口气，随手拿起上衣口袋里的打火机扔到了窗外。

猛烈的爆炸声让艾格西心惊胆战。

 

等到他们总算完好无损地回到伦敦，前加拉哈德现亚瑟似乎完全为这次意料之外的“邀请行为”没有作任何解释，和艾格西一起做完任务回报之后立即投入了亚瑟的工作。离圣诞节仅剩不到三个星期，艾格西迷迷糊糊地去看了一趟妈妈和小妹妹，再回到家直接睡到了第二天中午。

接下来几天艾格西依然很忙，瓦伦汀死后世界混乱的局面依然没有解决，梅林给他安排了大量的任务。所以他基本上把圣诞节忘在脑后了。一直等到离圣诞节剩不到一周的时间，艾格西交完一个任务报告，准备离开裁缝店的时候被凯叫住了。

“加拉哈德先生，”老裁缝恭恭敬敬地说，“正好，您的礼服定制好了，您现在要不要试穿一下。”

“我的礼服？”艾格西摸不着头脑，等到凯拿出衣服，艾格西才发觉这是一件极其高档的天鹅绒西装。深蓝色的布料和精致的裁剪让西装一眼就看得出价格不菲、气质出众。可他不记得自己什么时候在这里定制了这样一件高级礼服。

这时候，艾格西的手机响了起来。他接通电话，是哈利。  
“你在萨维尔街？正好，我快到那里了，待会我们一起去沃尔玛。”哈利说得轻巧，但艾格西听起来不知所以然。

“呃？怎么了吗……哈利？”艾格西试着提问，电话那头一阵沉默：“艾格西，你不会是忘记了你要和我一起去圣诞派对的事情吧？我们可是要准备七个人份的礼物。”

艾格西愣了一下，看了一眼茫然无措的老裁缝立即明白了一切。

 

当艾格西开着车停在一个巨大的犹如古堡的庄园之后，深呼吸了一口气。

虽然今天哈利依然穿着一板一眼的三件套，但他并没有选择打一个漂亮的温莎结而是围上了一条围巾——按照他的话说，家族聚会不应该穿的如此正式。艾格西汗颜地看了看自己身上漂亮的天鹅绒西装，叹了口气把领口试图弄松一些。

这的确是一次家族聚会——按照哈利的话说。这次圣诞派对不过由哈利的表姐举办，参加派对的除了他们，也只有她的三个儿子了。根据哈利的话说，最大的侄子已经三十五六，最小的虽然才二十出头，但也已经工作了。

“三个……带回家的，都是男朋友。”  
艾格西脸上的微笑僵硬了。他不知道哈利这话说的是何意，但他也只好感叹一句天佑女王英伦绅士的西装下果然都是基佬。他也不禁浮想联翩，哈利•哈特捉摸不透的性向恐怕是他夜晚春梦的根源。

然而一路上，哈利都沉默极了，简直可以说是面色冰霜。艾格西手足无措地捧着一大堆的礼品盒，唯唯诺诺地跟着哈利。

 

古堡的面积极大，前面还有巨大的精心打理着的庭院。这在英国的别墅里不算多见，毕竟多亏了这阴雨绵绵的天气。哈利与艾格西一下车便有文质彬彬的管家接待，随即两人被引入庄园笔直的大道。平安夜里英国已经大雪纷纷，皑皑白雪把古堡装点得极其优雅。艾格西撑着伞走在哈利旁边，看着两旁精美的雕塑和被装饰了彩灯的树丛，忍不住轻声笑着说：“喔，哈利，不要告诉我你表姐其实是英国女王。”

“当然不是，”哈利表情古怪地看了他一眼，“但利兹的确和女王陛下有姻亲关系……”

原本还想打趣的艾格西顿时被噎住了话匣，狠狠瞥了一眼哈利，想贵族果然都是……

还没走到门口，管家就打开了精致的雕花门。门后面，橘黄色的灯光从客厅投射过来，一位栗色卷发的老妇人站在门口。  
她优雅且有礼貌地看着两人的到来，两只眼睛看到哈利便眯成了弯弯的月牙：“我亲爱的哈利，你来了。”她穿着一件紫色极其考究的毛衣裙，披着褐色的羊绒披肩，抱了抱哈利吻了他的脸颊。

“容我为你介绍，这位是我的朋友加里•艾格西•安文。艾格西，这位是伊丽莎白•福尔摩斯夫人。”

“噢，多可爱的孩子啊！想必你和哈利感情很好，我很久没见他带人回家了。”福尔摩斯夫人毫不掩饰对艾格西的喜爱，热情地吻了吻他的脸颊笑着。艾格西脸上微微发烫，但容不得自己想些什么只是合乎礼仪地问了好，但这个姓氏总让他想起了什么。

走进客厅，一颗巨大的圣诞树和其他装饰都被好好地摆放出来了。在客厅中央的沙发上，一位大约三十多岁、穿着浅褐色西装三件套的人正倚着椅肩专心致志地看着一本书，而他的对面，一个银色头发的男人端着啤酒盯着电视上的新闻转播。他穿着一件灰色的毛衣背心和黑色棉裤，似乎是这里唯一一个看起来像是在过圣诞假期的人。

“麦克！格雷格！哈利来了。”随着福尔摩斯夫人的声音，两个人一前一后放下书和啤酒，站了起来。前面的那个穿着三件套的人看起来有点微胖，脸上带着艾格西最近见得多了的“官方微笑”向哈利一步步走过来。而后面那个人看起来就显得茫然无措。

然而等到艾格西看清后面人的长相，不禁打了个寒战——这位银发男人，分明就是苏格兰场一位探长雷斯垂德，在一次调查凶杀案中艾格西作为证人被雷斯垂德咨询之后，偶尔犯事蹲局子，若是在他管辖范围内雷斯垂德都会放他一马。

所以这简直是一个有趣的偶遇？雷斯垂德看起来也无比吃惊，上上下下打量着艾格西不顾哈利和麦考夫奇怪的眼神。然而艾格西害怕的，是哈利这些贵族亲戚在听说艾格西过去是个小混混之后显而易见的鄙夷。

“好久不见，哈利叔叔。”即使紧张，艾格西还是忍不住露出一丝微笑，这个发际线略往后的男子喊哈利“叔叔”的感觉十分有趣，“这位是格雷格•雷斯垂德，苏格兰场的探长。”

“你好，我是哈利•哈特。”哈利收敛起平时那副平易近人的面孔，挑剔地打量着雷斯垂德，“苏格兰场？噢麦考夫，真不像你的作风。”

啥？这真的是哈利•哈特？艾格西看着哈利那副不苟言笑的冷漠脸惊讶得说不出话来，显然那位探长先生也冷汗直流。

“这位是麦考夫•福尔摩斯，我的侄子。”哈利伸了伸手把艾格西引荐给麦考夫，艾格西保持微笑：“您好，我是加里•艾格西•安文，您叫我艾格西就可以了。”

不知道为什么，这位麦考夫•福尔摩斯露出一个似笑非笑的笑容，饶有兴趣地盯着艾格西看了一会儿。艾格西心里猛然有了一种被猛虎注视的小兔子的惊悚感。

 

所幸两位叔侄马上开始拉家常，你一言我一语地官方地从天气聊到足球，十足地英伦派头。艾格西只觉得有一种熬过面见女王的可怕感觉，靠在沙发上放松下来和雷斯垂德闲聊了几句。不过他之前可没想到，这位敬职敬业又和蔼可亲的探长居然是个基佬，还是哈利侄子的男朋友。而且这位熟识的探长给他刚才的紧张气氛带来了几分轻松。

“所以……你现在成为加拉哈德了？”雷斯垂德听着这年轻人讲着自己的奋斗史，无不佩服。  
“嗯，也一直是多亏了哈利。不过当时瓦伦汀开枪的时候我真的吓死了，还好后来哈利回来了……”

 

“Kingsman……”  
艾格西正说的津津有味，一个微弱的声音从沙发后面传来。  
“哼，不过是一群沉迷于道具耍帅、装腔作势自命清高的人罢了，毫无认真对待特工使命的心情。”

面对如此责难，艾格西挑了挑眉毛探过头——没想到沙发背后，一个一头毛茸茸卷发的年轻人正板着脸、蜷着身子双腿交叠埋头敲打着手上的电脑，而他的膝盖上，另一个淡金色头发、西装革履的男人闭着眼睛靠在上面。

“你这么说我就伤心了，Q。”那个男人嗓音低沉，“爆炸钢笔可是男人的浪漫。”

 

艾格西完全没搞清楚这到底是怎么回事，然而哈利和麦考夫比他先一步反应了。“本杰明。”麦考夫皱着眉头叫道。

被称为本杰明或“Q”的少年揉了揉头发站了起来，他看起来比艾格西还小，或者差不太多。他低着头，而身旁那个浅金色头发的男人一本正经地拉了拉银色的西装站在他旁边。艾格西想起来他是MI6的传奇特工，007。

“哈利叔叔。”Q盯着哈利小声地说，一改刚才骄傲的模样变得小心翼翼的。

哈利点了点头，转而盯着他身边的人：“007特工？詹姆斯•邦德——久闻大名了。”

邦德与哈利握了握手，哈利把艾格西拉过来：“本尼，这位是加里•艾格西•安文，新任加拉哈德。这位是我最小的侄子本杰明•福尔摩斯，MI6的新任军需官Q。”

“啊……你好……”军需官？艾格西脑子里忍不住回想着梅林闪闪发亮的光头，而Q似乎也带着那种气场——冷静而且严格。然而，Q的眉头却越皱越紧，死死盯着艾格西：“这……他太年轻了吧，哈利叔叔！”

艾格西没反应过来，下意识以为Q质疑自己太过年轻而当上了加拉哈德。然而他看着Q和哈利愈发剑拔弩张的气焰，却越发不敢说话。

 

邦德下意识抓住了Q的手臂，而艾格西也看着哈利严肃的表情拍了拍他的肩膀。麦考夫想走上前，却被雷斯垂德拦住了。

“嘿男孩们，你们在干什么呢？”福尔摩斯夫人突然插着手出现了，眼睛眯起来盯着沉默不语的六个人。“噢，没什么事情呢，妈咪！”麦考夫首先露出笑容，招呼福尔摩斯夫人，而门铃此时再一次响起，安静的客厅猛然之间变得喧闹起来——

“该死的！夏洛克！我就说我们都迟到了！”  
“安静点，约翰！我可不想看到那个死胖子！把我们的礼物给完妈咪我就走！”  
“别傻了夏洛克，为了你来这次派对雷斯垂德可是给了你四个案子……”

好吧，艾格西瞪大了双眼——他总算是想起来福尔摩斯这个名字他在哪里看到过了。前段时间的《每日邮报》、《泰晤士报》、《镜报》接连报道“咨询侦探夏洛克•福尔摩斯”的故事，还有随之大热的“约翰•华生医生的博客”。他没想到夏洛克•福尔摩斯就是哈利的侄子之一！现在，这位头戴驯鹿帽的侦探穿着他一如既往的大衣和围巾，眼神犀利地挺直地站在客厅，身后跟着的正是他的助手约翰•华生。然而约翰似乎与这精致奢华的一切格格不入，因为他穿着一件套头的麋鹿毛衣。

“噢——故友的儿子，那位李•安文的儿子吗？”夏洛克的眼睛一动不动，嘴巴却开始吐出一串精妙的词句，“哈利叔叔，看来你持续如此多年的愧疚终于得到救赎了？嗯，让我看看，身体素质不错，之前加入过海豹突击队，因为……唔，大概是家庭原因退出了？同时看在你和格雷*关系超乎初次见面的水平，你大概在当小混混的时期受到过他不少的照料吧，这也是哈利给你一份新工作的……唔！约翰！”

“闭嘴，夏洛克！”约翰小个头却瞪着夏洛克，他意犹未尽地闭上了嘴巴。

“唔，好吧，男孩们都到齐了！圣诞派对可以开始了！”福尔摩斯太太似乎一点也没被任何紧张得气氛干扰，拍着手领着所有人走向餐桌。

艾格西生无可恋地摇了摇头。

 

说真的，作为一个关注互联网动态的人，艾格西真不介意被夏洛克翻出来家底什么之类的，毕竟哈利对他的一生了如指掌。然而，哈利却在餐桌上给了夏洛克不止一个瞪视，让夏洛克恼火地把不爱吃的菜全部推给了华生医生。

艾格西努力作出完美的餐桌礼仪，但似乎所有人都还挺随便的。约翰和格雷格做不了这么完美，而Q则是一边幽怨地盯着自己，一边心不在焉地切着牛排。结果最后夏洛克一边和约翰打着嘴一边帮他，格雷格则是和麦考夫看上去很甜蜜地窃窃私语，邦德则是看不下去Q的菜全凉了只能帮他全切好就差没喂到他嘴边了。全桌人只有哈利、艾格西和福尔摩斯太太在正正经经地吃着饭。

除此之外，唯一能使这家人安分下来吃饭的就是聊天气、王室和足球。艾格西发现了夏洛克和他的大哥之间简直是水火不容的势态，夏洛克一有机会就从各种角度讽刺麦考夫的身高体重秃顶程度，而麦考夫则是联合华生医生一起让他闭嘴。夏洛克发觉自己势单力薄于是便拉拢自家小弟，心情不好的Q丢下了献殷勤的邦德与夏洛克一道和麦考夫打嘴仗，声势浩大见缝插针让艾格西真正见识到了什么叫做英国绅士骂人不吐脏字。然而麦考夫丝毫不惧两个弟弟的联合用了几句便使两人开始内斗，这时候一吃完饭夏洛克差点要一拳揍在麦考夫头上。

福尔摩斯夫人完全没受三个儿子的打打闹闹，笑着让大家在客厅歇息自己去看看厨房的小甜饼。唯一的家长哈利•哈特正襟危坐，最终Q把麦考夫的手机搞爆炸之后哈利总算吼了一声，三个人顿时安静了。

目睹了哈利开始一个个训斥侄子们的艾格西叹了口气，接过了约翰递过来的红茶，坐在沙发上舒舒服服地看阿森纳的重播。

 

“呃……刚才夏洛克那个样子，我很抱歉……”约翰给了艾格西一个歉意的微笑，艾格西才意识到是为了刚才的推理抱歉。

“呃没关系，反正哈利很了解我的。”艾格西露出一个微笑，约翰点了点头给了一个“我懂”的笑容。想到这里，艾格西才意识到这位名声斐然的侦探和他的助手原来真如八卦小报上所说的是“一对儿”，不过夏洛克这执拗的脾气约翰居然能容忍他也算是神奇了：“不过你也……挺辛苦的，我指夏洛克经常这样给你惹了不少麻烦吧……”

“呃……的确是呢，他平时固执起来真是不像话！”打开了话匣子，约翰便开始不留余力地吐槽了，“经常一言不合就推理别人，太无礼了！不过他真的超级聪明的，非常棒。”

这位医生果然对侦探先生充满了崇拜，艾格西心想。

“福尔摩斯的确都很优秀，不过固执也是福尔摩斯的通病啊！”格雷格忍不住插过来，“麦考夫帮我解决了不少事，但我总不清楚他为什么是个控制狂魔，天天派我盯着他弟弟之类的——还有，他戒甜品的时候真像是个小姑娘一样！”

“甜品还好，你们知道Q对他的猫简直像是对待女朋友一样，”邦德毫无生气地说着，“还不能买普通的猫粮，还要求要荤素搭配——天哪，猫还管什么荤素？而且他一生气起来，能把我丢到马六甲让我失联。”

看来福家三兄弟真的是可怕极了，艾格西胆战心惊地喝了一口茶。

看着约翰、格雷格、邦德三个人拼命吐槽自家的伴侣，艾格西不禁同情起他们来了：“嘿，伙计们，我说——虽然他们这么多可怕的毛病，但你们还是爱上他们了是吧？就像是哈利其实也是有一堆的洁癖、还十足古板，但我和他还是相处得很好。”

话音未落，艾格西就觉得自己说错话了——等等，自己还只是单恋着哈利，怎么能和他们三对相提并论呢？说不定还会暴露……果然三个人目不转睛地盯着他，一阵可怕的沉默如约而至。

 

“等等，爱上（fell in love）？”约翰先开了口，“呃……艾格西，我不知道你误会了什么，不过……我不是基佬，我和夏洛克也不是一对。”

艾格西差点把口中的红茶喷出来。

“我……我他妈也不算是，”格雷格左顾言其他，“我们……是朋友，也只是上过几次床而已。”

艾格西艰难地咽下红茶。

“呃……我不知道我算什么……”邦德低下头，“只是现在我在追Q而已……好吧说实话Q压根没打算带我来参加派对，这里的地址是我贿赂钱妮才搞到的，我还是翻墙进来的。”

艾格西觉得头晕眼花。

——————

*格雷（Grey）：夏洛克又记错了格雷格（Greg）的名字

开篇艾格西单恋，约翰伪直男，格雷格暧昧，007还在猛追Q 

是个好几年前的坑，不知道怎么填了


End file.
